1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motion guide apparatus, and more particularly to a linear motion guide apparatus including a lubricating oil agitating or wiping device or arrangement or structure or mechanism designed and arranged for suitably agitating or wiping or moving or circulating the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid to lubricate the two movable members or elements, such as the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical linear motion guide devices have been developed and comprise a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and normally, a ball bearing device is disposed between the slider and the guide rail for facilitating the sliding movement between the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
For example, the applicant has also developed various kinds of typical linear motion guide devices or apparatuses as disclosed in the following patents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,641 to Scotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,430 to Wu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,544 to Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,514 to Hung et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,059 to Chen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,814 to Jiang et al. disclose several of the typical linear motion rolling guide units or devices or apparatuses each comprising a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and a ball bearing device disposed and engaged between the slider and the guide rail and engaged in the endless ball guiding raceway for facilitating the sliding movement between the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
Normally, the slider and the guide rail and/or the ball bearing device are moved in a fast speed relative to each other, and a lubricating device is required to be provided or disposed or engaged in the slider and/or the guide rail for filling or supplying the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid into the endless ball guiding raceway and the slider for suitably lubricating the ball bearing device.
However, the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid normally will permeate or flow out of the slider and/or the guide rail, and the dust caps or wipers at the end portions of the slider normally include a planar or smooth contacting surface with the guide rail and may not be used to suitably or effectively wipe or clean the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid that is permeated or flown out of the slider and/or the guide rail, and such that the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid may have a good chance to be consumed or used up quickly, and such that the two movable members or elements may not be smoothly moved relative to each other after a predetermined time interval of use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lubricating structures or devices for linear motion guide devices.